legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Intelligence
Imperial Intelligence, also known as the Bureau of Imperial Intelligence, Imperial Bureau of Investigation or the Imperial Intelligence Agency, abbreviated Imperial Intel, was an elite branch of the Galactic Empire, dedicated to collect information, secret and otherwise, for the Imperial government. It was headquartered at the Imperial Intelligence Headquarters. It was a rival to the larger Imperial Security Bureau. Leaders The Director of Imperial Intelligence oversaw the running of Imperial Intelligence Branches excluding the Inquisitorius, recieving Intelligence Directly, they would recieve reports from the individual leaders of each branch of Imperial Intelligence and would then report directly to Emperor Palpatine or Darth Vader or would issue orders to the relevant branch of Imperial Intelligence to inform Ground or Naval forces. Director Armand Isard served as the first Director of Imperial Intelligence, but was later replaced by Director Ysanne Isard. Notable Intelligence Members Armand Isard, Former Director of Imperial Intelligence Ysanne Isard, Director of Imperial Intelligence Sub-Divisions Imperial Intelligence consisted of eleven subdivisions Ubiqtorate The Ubiqtorate was the highest level of command within Imperial Intelligence. These beings oversaw all of the activities of Imperial Intelligence. The Ubiqtorate formulated strategies for the various bureaus, presented them with a set of goals and very broad grand strategic considerations, and requested them to plan an effective strategy. With the exception of Adjustments, members of the Ubiqtorate never had any communication with personnel at the sector or system level. The Director of Imperial Intelligence was considered to be a member of the Ubiqtorate. Adjustments Adjustments was an elite branch of Imperial Intelligence, the only intelligence organization to be controlled directly by the Ubiqtorate. Adjustment agents were called in when the Ubiqtorate felt that a critical situation had slipped from the control of Imperial Intelligence, and that the situation was beyond the normal capabilities of the bureaus, yet was not completely hopeless in resolving. Agents of Adjustments would receive orders directly and in person from the Ubiqtorate. The Ubiqtorate would then inform Adjustments what the problem was and what resources were available to find a solution to the problem. The Adjustments team would then remedy the situation. No record of their orders was ever kept and no mission files existed within Sector Plexus for these agents. Internal Organisation Bureau The Internal Organization Bureau, sometimes referred to as IntOrg, was a bureau of Imperial Intelligence designed to protect Imperial Intelligence's security from internal and external threats. The agents of IntOrg had a highly civil manner and a strong sense of political etiquette, though they did not lack in ruthlessness when the situation called for it. IntOrg retained a good reputation among the agents of the other bureaus for their committment to the security of Imperial Intelligence and since they did not abuse their authority or conduct political witch-hunts. The Internal Organization Bureau was divided into two branches, the Internal Security Branch and the Internal Counter-intelligence Bureau. IntSec Internal Security was responsible for the physical security of personnel, material and facilities in Imperial Intelligence. Considered an unambitious job, IntSec agents found themselves subject to jokes by other Imperial personnel. But, as the Galactic Civil War intensified, IntSec received an upgrade in personnel and procedures in response to bolder Rebel attacks. IntSec personnel were the only officers authorized to carry weapons in Intelligence facilities. They also operated plainclothes agents outside facilities to spot and stop potential trouble. IntCon The Internal Counter-intelligence Bureau, or IntCon, was responsible for rooting out enemy agents or spy rings in Imperial Intelligence itself. Agents of IntCon were granted tremendous freedom to access any data through Sector Plexus. IntCon resembled a miniature Imperial Intelligence, with its own sections for Analysis, Operations, and Intelligence. The boundaries were often blurred, as IntCon was known for its informal atmosphere and loose structure. Information inside IntCon was heavily secured against unauthorized access by other bureaus, but no restrictions against other agents of IntCon. This was a means for IntCon to monitor itself: every decision, action or piece of data generated by a member of IntCon was available for any other agent to examine. This lack of secrecy, and often privacy, made it nearly impossible for an enemy agent to operate within IntCon. Analysis Bureau Analysis Bureau was a bureau of Imperial Intelligence responsible for handling large amounts of data from tens of millions of sources, searching for enemy activity by analyzing the patterns or trends in the data they handle and transmitting the information to Intelligence. Analysis also handled, examined and copied useful technologies, even developing a few of their own. Media Media was a branch of Analysis responsible for the handling of public scandocs, newsdocs, holos, comlinks, beamcasts, and every form of media in the Galactic Empire. They searched for patterns of hidden meanings which might betray a clue as to an enemy's plan and operation. Utilizing Sector Plexus and the Imperial CompLink, Media gave a cursory examination of all media within the Empire simultaneously. While they regularly concentrated on a significantly smaller portion of the Empire, they did make professional judgments on whether or not a new media source should be monitored on a more regular basis. Signal Signal examined the channel through which information was transmitted. Signal sampled and checked carrier wave codes and CompLink protocols, scan rates on scandocs, and image packs on holos to see if any vital information was being squeezed through. Signal examined line noise to check if it contained a pattern rather than random error, and broadcasts and beamcasts to see if the backup information sent with the primary information matched, and, if not, how they differed. Signal was notorious for overreaching itself, applying blindingly sophisticated mathematical techniques to arrive at nonexistent meanings from chaotic data. However, it was Signal that discovered that Leia Organa had the plans to the Death Star through the analysis of un-shielded ELEL (Extremely Low Energy Level) transmission from her ship, the Tantive IV. Cryptanalysis Formed from the Cryptanalysis Department of the SBI, this division was responsible for all code-breaking. All evidence of coded communication found through Media and Signal's work were transferred to the Cryptanalysis branch. Calling themselves "lignyots," agents of Crypt had a reputation for bizarre and unprofessional behavior; they would often send scandocs to other branches in simple codes, which would mutate into an unflattering holo if not broken quickly enough. At other times, they would try to break the security of the communications between branches, forging inflammatory messages on secure channels. They would often move the entrance to their offices or relocate their facilities entirely, leaving only a puzzling scandoc written in code to hint at their new location. All communications to the Sector Plexus from the new branch office had invariably been relayed through thousands of points before reaching Sector Plexus, making successful tracing almost impossible. Their behavior caused other bureaus to complain to the Ubiqtorate, but they saw it as more of an opportunity than a problem, and whenever Crypt did something off-beat, another branch was assigned to deal with the problem as if it were an example of enemy-generated activity. However, Crypt calmed down after one of their branch offices was relocated, and found and liquidated by Assassination within eight days. Tech Tech was the branch of Analysis responsible for analyzing an enemy's hardware, figuring out how it worked and devising methods to provide Intelligence with superior hardware. Tech was given a lavish budget and a number of highly skilled personnel whose moments of brilliant inspiration could translate into innovative technology. The administration, however, which was chosen from scientists and technologists within the branch, were often lost when having to decide upon the proper priorities for projects which were outside their areas of expertise. Tech did a better job analyzing enemy gear than in producing its own; with the hardware in front of them and orders to figure out how it worked, Tech scientists did the job better than anyone else. It was when they had to set their own goals and criteria for the project's success did the process go awry. Interrogation Interrogation was responsible for the handling of enemy agents captured by Imperial Intelligence. Interrogation was not as bloodthirsty as their counterparts in the Imperial Security Bureau, which would reduce their effectiveness in cracking prisoners. Nevertheless, they had a larger purpose, working on the assumption that the Rebellion would work as hard as possible to render any divulged information useless. Unless the captive agent was believed to hold vital information, interrogation was minimal. A larger number of psychological probes were made of the prisoner, and direct neuroprogramming of susceptible prisoners would result. Their techniques were undetectable by everything but the most advanced medical probes, of which there were very few and every one of which was under Imperial control. While expensive, the reprogrammed Rebels had a high reliability as double-agents, and had provided Infiltration with some of their best agents. The Rebellion eventually became aware of these reprogrammed agents, but Interrogation modified its approach. Releasing more Rebels than they once did, including some fairly valuable to the Rebellion, they only reprogrammed several. As suspicion fell on all of the released prisoners, the Rebellion was torn whether or not to accept any, all or none. The doubt and debate did significantly lower the morale at some Rebel bases. The second modification was to use image surgery on a reprogrammed agent, and have Infiltration brief him and then have him join the Alliance as an unknown recruit. While this method took considerable time, no agent who had been infiltrated this way had ever been discovered. Crisis Branch Bureau of Operations The Bureau of Operations was one of many bureaus within Imperial Intelligence, and, along with the rest of the organization, survived the fragmentation of the Galactic Empire largely intact. It was the only bureau in the Imperial Intelligence to be called the "Bureau". The Bureau handled the covert operations which were beyond the scope or required greater resources than those of the average system cell. The Bureau would send in a team of specialists to a sector, in effect creating an at-large system cell, or they could send a few agents to augment an already existing system cell for a single mission. Surveillance Surveillance kept watch on serious threats to the Empire. Sorting through information and unerringly selecting suspects currently involved in anti-Imperial activity, Surveillance did its job with surprising and deadly efficiency, despite their small size. At the peak of the New Order, Surveillance had less than one agent for every seventy so dedicated in COMPNOR's Imperial Security Bureau. Despite the huge difference in numbers between the two organizations, Surveillance was more successful than ISB in its operations, a point Surveillance took much pride in. Surveillance agents were well trained in a broad variety of skills, including combat skills, as they were expected to handle situations by themselves in the field. Surveillance agents were thoroughly briefed on everything which is known about a suspect, and were expected to make arrests, or to neutralize the suspect if an arrest appeared untenable. Usually, more than one agent was selected for an important case, and Surveillance actively solicited the help of available system cells. Infiltration Before an agent was accepted into Infiltration proper, they were reassigned to Intelligence, where they would assist agents within the sector branches, and then later assigned to Sedition. The agents would undergo intense training and exposed to mnemiotic drugs to enhance their learning. Those who survived with their minds intact acquired a great deal of knowledge, and were then allowed into Infiltration. They would be tested to see which mission profile suited them best: a double agent, mole, or a "polwcoz". Double agents took part in enemy actions against the Empire. Their job was to give Imperial Intelligence information to allow the Empire to deal greater damage to the Rebellion than the double agent's operations would do to the Empire. A mole was inserted behind enemy lines, to transfer important intelligence about enemy activities when the opportunities arose. A polwcoz was an agent who would be used once, at a critical moment when his use would be devastating to the enemy. The fate of the polwcoz agent after this critical moment is unknown. Renik Renik was the counter-intelligence branch of the Bureau. Renik specialized in identifying and dismantling enemy intelligence operations. If a particular operation was considered to be potentially useful to the Empire, Renik would hand over all information on the enemy intelligence operation to the Infiltration branch, who would then take it from Renik and deal with it accordingly. However, if an operation was considered insignificant or too dangerous, Renik would destroy it. Saber Enterprises was a front for most of the division's counter-espionage operations. Diplomatic Services The Diplomatic Services, or DiploServ, branch of the Bureau amounted for a sizable portion of the personnel for trade and diplomatic missions found in the Empire. They also accounted for the political experts advising the Imperial planetary governors and Moffs. DiploServ personnel were well trained and expected to perform only their overt duties. Others were more clandestine agents, sent on specific anti-Rebellion missions or to establish and organize system cells within their mission area. Destabilisation Branch Destabilization Branch, or Destab, was known as "the quiet branch." No one knew much about Destab's operations or personnel. They were, however, known for committing full-fledged atrocities rather than legitimate intelligence operations. Officially, Destab specialized in "taking the fabric which holds a people, society or government together and unravelling it." Agents from other branches suggested Destab's methods closely resembled "shredding." They instilled pure terror into a population, and destroyed any semblance of social order. Assassination Assassination was embraced by other agents, long considered a legitimate means of removal of key members of the opposition. Assassination's agents were trained to take every advantage, to use every trick and matter of subterfuge possible. Assassination was careful to select targets which mission success was probable. Their success ratio was much higher than the theoretical one. Inquisitorius The Inquisitorius was a secret division of Imperial Intelligence consisting of dark side Force-sensitive agents known as Inquisitors (sometimes also as Inquisitioners), or "truth officers". Under the control of Darth Vader, these Inquisitors were considered the highest ranking of the Dark Side Adepts, outranking the Emperor's Hands, Prophets of the Dark Side, and lesser Dark Jedi. They reported directly to Emperor Palpatine. For a time, they were made subservient to Ferus Olin. Intelligence Special Intelligence Special Intelligence was an elite branch of Imperial Intelligence, and had a reputation for carrying out especially clandestine or unsavory missions. Sector Plexus Sector Plexus was the hub for all information processed by Imperial Intelligence. Sector Plexus maintained an enormous database filled with information on every Imperial Intelligence officer, their aliases, and their activities. The Sector Plexus used Plexus courier droids to securely transport this data across the galaxy. System Cell Ranks Rank is used to display seniority amongst members. Members are reminded to observe the correct standard of behaviour amongst the Imperial Forces. • Commander (Cdr) • Captain (Cpt) • Lieutenant (Lt) • Senior Agent (Sena) • Specialist Agent (SpA) • Agent (Agt) • Senior Operative (Sopt) • Operative (Opt) Scale Agent Status Operative Du'ya Wanarider Under Cover in the Corellian Sector to spread Propoganda via the holonet. Agent Blackhole Agent Ivak Agent Joen Norles Currently assigned to Filve Shira Elan Colla Brie Currently undercover in the Rebel Alliance Agent Zero Currently stationed aboard the Whyren Fleet tasked with locating and capturing the former stormtrooper Sava Stary and his partner Kileo Dimoh Captain Sarkli Commander Reene Smait Assigned to the Corellian Sector he oversees Imperial Intelligence operations in the sector. Imperial Intelligence and Stormtrooper Platoons Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations